


【杰约】荆棘玫瑰

by appledrink



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appledrink/pseuds/appledrink
Summary: 1 警告R13、HE、OOC、甜文，设定生子但没有描写。2 他是龙paro 银龙约瑟夫 杰约only同时all摄因素有3 有点沙雕。但应该是我心中最可爱的约约了





	【杰约】荆棘玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> 1 警告R13、HE、OOC、甜文，设定生子但没有描写。  
> 2 他是龙paro 银龙约瑟夫 杰约only同时all摄因素有  
> 3 有点沙雕。但应该是我心中最可爱的约约了

“所以，你父亲派你来找我就是为了这种破事儿吗？”  
对面那位据说很可怕的长辈是个银发蓝眼的大美人，似乎对他一见如故，自看到他就满脸开心。他把他请进屋，让他从几把镶珊瑚、珍珠的软椅里选了一把，在他入座后大肆夸赞了他的品味，笑眯眯地告诉他他也很喜欢金线绣的小羊羔，然后小心翼翼地从靠垫后面掏出一把只有小孩子才爱吃的糖果，用极专注的视线盯着他直到他将糖果统统塞进嘴里。  
爱德华顶着这令人发指的甜度，并为这份莫名其妙的亲热感到疑惑，他知道这位与他家渊源颇深，但他从史书上只读到了对方反复无常的喜怒与随之而来的血海。出身皇室的审慎让他将疑问统统藏到心底，毕竟对方待他如此温和，只是没想到，他才说了来意，这位却仿佛发怒了。  
这时那异于常人的特点才能被他一一注意到，惊心动魄的美貌，金属质感的冷白皮肤和前一秒还蓝润温柔的金色竖瞳。  
果然是龙。果然爱翻脸。爱德华苦恼地想。他早从书本里知晓了这位的赫赫威名：银龙约瑟夫，亚特海的霸主。他们这片大陆五个国家，每隔三年，都要轮流送一艘雕刻着百合与鸢尾的木船到比斯特里河的入海口，船上装载着大量的珍宝与一位瞳色美丽的贵族少女，美其名曰龙神的新娘，实则是龙的祭品。这样的传统本应持续千年，直到约瑟夫寿终正寝，或某位勇士为大家排忧解难，但约莫百多年前，也不知道龙是不是感到厌烦或是终于对他们这些人类国家产生了新的想法，它在某年的情人节突然出现在他们国家王都的上空，一口烈焰便淹没了所有的雕梁画柱、欢声笑语，然后让他的龙骑士，后来被客观评价为开膛手的国王建立了属于鲜血与征伐的政权。  
而他，爱德华，亨利三世最优秀的儿子，开膛手的第三代子孙，被自己那不靠谱亲爹派遣到了这里向当事龙询问当年的种种事迹，为了将属于他们家族的光辉永远镌刻在正建设中的凯旋门上。  
只是他没想到，龙似乎不太喜欢提起这段往事的样子。  
正如书中记载，龙的气怒似也不过一瞬，话音刚落，约瑟夫便恢复了平静，自顾自地给自己倒了杯茶，捧起来慢慢喝。玻璃般透亮的眼睛像一望无垠的亚特海，但爱德华却隐约感觉到海平面下随时可能翻覆起来的波涛。他想起了坊间野史里龙与骑士的传闻，而约瑟夫那一袭修满了金色玫瑰的白袍和那暗红劈袖的罩衫刚好印证了他的猜测。玫瑰是他们家族的纹章，劈袖罩衫恰好是那个时代里贵族夫人们的潮流。爱德华的母亲就有这样一件丝缎面料的服饰，那是母亲的祖母，邻国的女王陛下在世时亲自为孙女设计的。爱德华知道他们家族没有关于曾祖母的记载，因此这也是他要访问的重点内容之一——现任国王绝不肯相信自己的父亲是由情妇所生，所以临行前面提耳命要儿子问清楚，假如真的不是婚生子，那他们的血脉也必须来自什么世仇的青梅竹马、战火里并肩作战的真爱或者不能容与世的心上人，总之务必保证他们家族的高贵与纯洁。但此时爱德华忖度着约瑟夫的态度，只觉得头痛欲裂。他第一次觉得自己那戏剧迷的父亲脑洞开得还不够大：如果开膛手和龙真是他想的那种关系，那么以龙的占有欲，当年必定是一番腥风血雨才留下了他们家的子嗣，这时候他来上赶着询问龙杰克的情人，岂不是就像第三者的孩子跑到正室面前耍威风，简称作死。  
爱德华不着痕迹地打量着龙。龙可能觉得那个茶不好喝，挑三拣四地选了几块长得标致的冰糖一块一块扔进杯子里，溅起小小的水花儿来。它看上去只是个不到二十的年轻人，温柔宁静，而满脸认真地观察着红褐色茶水的模样，则天真得像个孩子。  
但等它抬起头来，爱德华还是不由得抖了一抖，脑内不由自主地播放起书本上他曾祖父虐待仇人的种种手段。心中不由得暗暗祈祷，龙神在上，希望这位银龙大人没有沾染上它那骑士的种种恶习。  
但龙只是蓝色的眼睛饶有兴趣地观察着他。  
“你有他的眼睛。”它突然开口，语调里有种奇异的魅力，“他有一双非常漂亮的眼睛，比玫瑰鲜艳，比血液明亮，比鸽子的脚还要红。”  
龙微笑着说：“是我最珍贵的红宝石。”  
爱德华愣愣地听着，随后在龙直白的视线里迟钝地发现了自己面颊的热度

约瑟夫请他为自己讲一讲在他们人类的书中是如何记载这段故事的，并又给了他几个糖果作为报酬。爱德华又一次在对方专注的目光下艰难地嚼碎了糖果，才看着龙满意的微笑暗自松了口气，现场编了一个感人至深的故事。大意是英勇的王子来到龙岛，与威武强大的龙成为了朋友，两人在龙岛上相知相许，最后一起回到王子的故乡结束了当时国王黑暗统治的故事。  
龙听完之后陷入了沉默，手指无意识地拨弄着鬓边的一绺卷发。爱德华用余光注意到那柔软的发丝在细长的指间跳动着，并飞快地收回了视线，免得被这敏锐凶残的动物发现。  
龙终于玩够了头发，站起来严肃地对他说，这个故事的错误之处实在太多，你们人类的记载水平很成问题。它把他赶进书房，让他挑选好桌椅、纸笔，叮嘱他认真听清楚它的每一句话。爱德华如临大敌，屏息以待，却听见龙的第一句话是：“首先，那不是一条威武强大的龙，而是一条璀璨的闪闪发光的拥有最好看的翅膀与爪爪的强大的龙。其次，那个王子不是自愿来的，而是作为我的新娘被送过来的。”

约瑟夫说，很久很久以前，有一只小龙破壳而出啦。他们银龙没有孵育幼崽的习惯，往往是随便找个地方下个蛋，就算完成繁衍任务了。至于这个蛋能不能活，那全靠龙的运气。而约瑟夫就是一只运气很好的龙宝宝，他才破壳没多久，就被另一条红龙捡到了。那条龙来自东方的海域，是一条充满母性情怀但不肯谈恋爱的小姐龙。她自称美智子，将约瑟夫带在身边养到可以自食其力后回了她的龙岛，只留尚且年幼的银龙独自生活。  
“其实美智子小姐还是总会来看望我的，毕竟红龙是天空的宠儿，拥有风的青睐，对她来讲，世界上没有长远的距离。她说他们那边无聊的很，每天除了吃吃人烧烧房子以外基本没什么事情做。后来我这边来了很多小姐姐，她就拜访得更勤了，偶尔还会请她们去她家里坐一坐，交流点女孩子喜欢的东西什么的……”  
“不好意思，您等一下，小姐姐？”  
“哦，我就是偶尔去你们的地方散散步而已，不知道什么时候开始你们人类就总给我送小姐姐。我又不爱吃人，你们难吃的很，所以，我有一次就去你们西边那个国家跟国王说了一声，让他少送点没用的，结果一不小心打了喷嚏，烧了他的巢穴。”  
“然后您就总能收到很多亮晶晶的小石头了。”  
“没错。”  
约瑟夫颇为赞赏地看了他一眼，似乎认可了他的智商。  
那些女性人类，大部分都被龙赠送了一袋小石头，送到了美智子的故乡。美智子告诉他，这些女孩儿虽然出身高贵，但如果不是处境艰难，也不会被当成祭品，所以他要是不爱吃的话，也不能放回原处，干脆就让她们远走高飞吧。但也有一些女孩不愿意走，她们说他一条小龙孤零零地太可怜了，便要主动留下来做他的朋友。约瑟夫非常高兴，人类社会并不欢迎龙，可领地欲强的龙也不欢迎龙。他没事就只能在岛上数数自己的小石头，确实寂寞。这些女孩子会给他讲很多事情，比如各个国家的语言，比如人类的生活。在他化形之后，这些知识便显得尤其重要了起来。他常常带着他的朋友们悄悄跑到人类的地盘上买这买那，再带回他的岛上由着女孩子们把一切打扮起来，把那些亮晶晶的石头、珠子什么的穿戴到他们身上，又把巢穴装饰得华丽舒适。有时候他们还会买些书籍，因为时间充裕，他们研究些什么都很自由，因此不管研究了什么都会成为专家。他还教给朋友们龙的法术，大多数都不行，只偶尔有一些人类能用的魔法便立刻被女孩们如饥似渴地掌握住。  
朋友们似乎总觉得他给她们的东西太多，便加倍地溺爱他，更努力地教给他人类社会所必要的东西。但其实大多数他也听不懂，也不知道为什么她们都觉得他应该对人类的习性多些了解。她们总说着防备啊、长点心眼啊这样的话语，就连美智子都站在她们那一边。可是人类多么弱小，他打了一个喷嚏他们就凄凄惶惶，实在看不出有什么值得关注的。何况他身边的人类对他都很好，他觉得自己也没什么必要再去关注别人。

那个眼睛漂亮得像宝石一样的男孩子被浪花送到沙滩上的时候他正在跟玛尔塔生气，因为玛尔达告诉他，他是男孩子，不应该和女孩子穿一样的衣服，也不能和她们一起拥抱着睡觉。  
那、那还能一起泡温泉吗？他问。他的岛上有几眼很棒的温泉，是他们冬天的最爱。  
当然也不行。没有为什么。你是男孩子。玛尔塔差不多是他的小姐姐里面最强硬的一个，她的强硬主要来源于其武力值。只要不是龙身，就连约瑟夫也会被揍一顿。  
他觉得超级委屈，明明之前还可以的，为什么突然就不行了。龙当然搞不懂人类那些男男女女的规矩，而约瑟夫从来不用龙的体征跟朋友们打架，于是为了表达气怒，龙的尾巴便不受控制地从袍子下面探出来，啪啪地拍在山洞上，激起石屑簌簌。特雷西被他吓了一跳，但玛尔塔不为所动，抱臂坚定地站在他面前。气氛一时凝滞。这时候，艾玛跑进来说，今年玫瑰家族送来的居然是个男孩子。心思最多的艾米丽马上笑了，三言两语，便缓解了他们之间的紧张。  
“艾米丽对我说，男孩儿也有很多事情是女孩不能做的，我完全可以也和他当朋友嘛。我问她，假如我不喜欢他怎么办，假如他不喜欢我怎么办。艾米丽就说，不管是送走还是处理掉完全随我的性子，大不了我们再去人类那边打个喷嚏，暗示他们下次送点男孩过来。”  
爱德华默默听着，下笔飞速，心里想着这几个耳熟的人名。这些女孩在人类社会都曾饱受伤害，后来又都学了龙的魔法，喝过龙族的圣水，很难说她们是否还把自己当成人类。而这几个人名之所以那么耳熟，则是因为她们大多都被他曾祖父封了爵位，在那王位更迭那段残忍黑暗的时期里，他们国家不但没有一团糟，反而各方面实力大增，主要就是这些人稳定局势，因此各种说法都对他们大加称赞。像他读的书里提到这位名叫艾米丽的女公爵时，往往赞叹她妙手仁心，于战火中拯救了无数生命，是上帝派来的天使。然而从约瑟夫的话里便可知，这位天使显然根本不是个善茬。他想起一些传闻里，为了研究新型医术，这位天使甚至做过人体实验。在开膛手陛下的种种酷刑里，也少不了她提供的灵感。  
“但我和杰克相处的很好，我们成了很好的朋友。后来有一天，他说他想回去杀掉一些人，我就带他回去了。再后来他就当上国王了，然后我们才签订了契约。”  
约瑟夫一口气说完，心满意足地喝了一大口茶水。  
爱德华则满心无语，基本上整张纸写的都是龙宝宝成长记，根本不是他父亲想知道的内容。可说到底，那人类为之颤抖的功绩不过是龙一时的意动。他看着那字里行间的自恋情怀，想着这条银色的小龙是怎么到处玩耍取乐，而他们人类又是怎么在巨大的恐惧里将它变为传奇，无可奈何地笑了笑。  
多么不公平啊，他想，毁灭一个国家对约瑟夫来讲能算得了什么呢？  
神明如此偏爱他，长寿、力量、魅力、财富，身为龙族他什么都有了。因此爱德华不由得好奇。如果说人类需要龙的火焰，那么龙又为什么要和人类签订契约呢？  
他望向约瑟夫。龙似乎没有意识到他的衣着打扮与那些悬挂在皇宫走廊里女子的肖像画如出一辙，只消多一顶王冠，他便是那安静端坐在宫廷内的王后陛下。  
一条自由自在、受尽宠爱的龙。究竟是谁教会了他这样优雅的姿态，又是谁为他换上这一袭宫装。究竟是谁驯服了这样一条龙，竟让他在百年后，在人类的身体烟消云散后，却将人类的意志化为了自己的习惯。  
只有一个解释说得通，只有爱情才圈得住龙的灵魂。  
实际上为今天的人们依然所知的龙族里，只有银龙有过龙骑士。而自从人们依照开膛手的遗令将这位骨头里都沾上血腥的国王火化并将骨灰撒入晴空下的亚特海，世间最后一位龙骑士也终归是尘归尘，土归土了。  
王子将目光悄悄移向对方的左手，果然在那细白的指根处发现了一小圈戒痕，龙的皮肤白得反光，以至于他之前一直没有观察到。这么多年了，戒痕却还在，想必龙至今仍惯常戴着戒指，只是知道今天要见恋人的后裔，才取了下来，小心地收好。  
龙确实应该对人类心存警惕。  
他为他感到抱歉，却也因此更想知道关于自己祖父的身世。既然龙仍然戴着戒指，这说明他们的感情没有破裂，那么关于他们血脉的来源恐怕要么是在龙允许下的配种，要么就是抱养。大路上所有的人都知道，龙绝不肯分享自己心爱的宝物。所以大约就是抱养。既然如此，他觉得自己问一句便多半不会引起龙的敌意。  
然而龙说：“这个啊，杰克说他需要个孩子，我就只好生一个蛋交给他了啊，不然本想放到另一边海域的，好可惜，那边的鱼很好吃的。”  
爱德华：……  
爱德华：等等，什么？！  
被信息量糊了一脸的王子根本没注意公龙居然能下蛋这个事实，只声音颤抖地问：“您、您莫非就是我的曾祖母吗？”  
龙歪了歪头：“不然你父亲怎么会知道我住在哪里呢？”  
爱德华目光空洞：“那么说父亲是知道的？”  
龙鼓着脸：“你什么意思？小亨利不该见见自己的祖父吗？看不起龙吗？”  
“不……我只是……”只是什么呢？爱德华来不及想清楚，他此刻满脑子都回荡着父亲的描述：青梅竹马、战火真爱、世俗难容……居然哪个词都没说错。  
一时间千言万语堵在心头却一句话也说不出来。而他的曾祖母显然对他的态度非常不满意，他听见龙细碎地嘀咕，早知道就不把糖拿出来了，人类全都是大骗子。因此更加心塞。龙神在……妈的，难怪他们国家信龙神不信上帝呢！他怎么早没注意到。  
既然是曾祖母，那么一切态度都不一样呢。  
人类的王子见机极快，果断地单膝跪地，亲吻曾祖母的手背，以王室的礼仪向他重新问好，并为自己先前的失礼做出深刻检讨。龙甜甜地笑，任由他拉住了自己的手。从他的反应即毫无反应来看，龙早就习惯被人这样行礼。爱德华还没来得及松了一口气，就听见龙的声音幽幽从他头顶上方响起：“你们人类真会来事儿。太狡猾了。”  
“明明永远都惧怕着龙，却不得不在龙的火焰下卑躬屈膝。尽管如此，低下的头颅却无时无刻不在想着该怎么将这股力量为人所用。”  
“我好喜欢人类。我发现你们的灵魂永不顺从，永远都在探寻与征服，哪怕对象是远胜于你们的我们。”  
龙把他扶起来，摁回他挑选的软椅上。这个椅子和客厅的那张图案一样。其实他挑的时候并不曾留心扶手上软软缩成一团的绵羊有多么可爱，只是他看这张椅子的靠垫颜色隐隐暗沉，他猜测龙恐怕是很喜欢的，这才坐了上去，为的是唤起龙的认同感。  
“我非常喜欢杰克。龙岛的生活过于平静，我能感受得到杰克的愉快，可是我也看得到他灵魂的不甘。我曾潜入他的梦境，也曾倾听他的心跳。我知道他想见到的，是皮肤撕裂鲜血激溅而出的浓艳。他想听到的，是同族痛苦惊惧下嘶哑的哀嚎。我真的不懂你们人类，但我不需要懂，带他回了国与我而言只是一件小事，作他的利剑与护盾也并不困难。但是我不喜欢他和别人在一起，也不喜欢他总一边防备我一边利用我。”  
龙止住了话音，露出神秘的微笑。  
爱德华想起了龙方才对他说过的话语。龙说，他的眼睛是我最珍贵的收藏。  
龙骑士与龙的契约可以撕碎吗？不行。但他们完全可以签一个并不平等的条约。自从千年前的人类发现了魔法的漏洞便开始对龙族的奴役，龙族种族数量在短短百年间锐减七成，后来龙族长老终于研发出了新的契约，但实际上从那以后，便极少有龙愿意跟人类结契了。  
开膛手陛下据说是当时国王的私生子，从小与皇宫中的奴役们生活，直到用来顶替当时王国里唯一满十三岁的贵族少女也就是王后的独女作为海神的新娘被迷晕后绑上了木船。那时候他还没有十岁。一个没有受过教育的孩子很有可能确实不知道与龙结契的危险，当然明知危险但为了复仇豁出一切也不是没有可能。不过不管哪种猜测都没有更改他最终被龙杀死的事实。  
不过这杀不杀的吧，曾祖母杀了曾祖父，这种事手心手背都是肉，老两口的恩恩怨怨跟他这个小辈可没什么关系。他犯不着为了死掉的开膛手得罪活生生坐在跟前的银龙约瑟夫。  
“那这些年您一定十分寂寞吧。”约瑟夫眼瞅着这人精似的孙贼又换了一种语气，之前是满眼的孺慕之情，现在则带上了丝丝轻愁，“曾祖父走的早，您就留了一双眼睛作为纪念……唉……是我父亲想的不周到啊，早知道我一定把曾祖父的骨灰盒给您带来。”  
龙轻咬下唇，免得自己笑出声来，语气却轻飘飘的：“人类的寿命，比起龙来说，真的太短了……”  
他这么一说，爱德华更是添了许多真心实意的心疼：“不如您时不时搬到国都来坐一坐，我父亲成天地想念您呢……跟咱们家隔了一座海峡的那个佛兰德皇室最近总卡我们的商船，不就是占了个运输口吗，您要是喜欢海的话，咱们干脆把他们国家也打下来，据说他们国家有几百座小岛屿呢，到时候您爱待在那里，我们就把亮晶晶的小石头运到哪里怎么样？逝者已逝，您这样美貌聪慧，也该好好享受一下生活，不如……”  
“不如什么呢？”  
低沉的嗓音，伴随着诡异的气味飘过来。爱德华生硬地转过头去，看到一个身材颀长的俊美男子端着一个大碗从柜子旁边的暗门走了进来。那个门色彩斑斓的，绘了大片大片的葡萄藤蔓搞得像柜子的一部分，以至于他根本没有发现。那个俊美男人似笑非笑地走近，龙笑嘻嘻地踮脚搂住他的脖子，亲了亲男人的侧脸。爱德华连忙站起身来给来者让座，而来者则径直坐在了龙的椅子上，拍了拍腿，龙便猫儿一般依偎了上去。  
被塞了一嘴狗粮的曾孙：……  
拥有美丽瞳眸的开膛手淡定地将碗放到书桌上：“刚做好的仰望星空，你们俩一起吃吧。别客气，我看你们刚才聊得挺欢，现在怎么一脸苦相。”  
“不啦不啦，我们龙不吃你们人类的食物。”银龙慢吞吞地从男人身上滑下来，打开窗户跳了出去。只剩下不敢抬头的爱德华和死不瞑目的鱼眼对视良久，无语凝噎。  
“您……”  
“呵。”  
爱德华被吓得不敢说话，乖巧坐好，假装自己是个好孩子，刚才既没有试图诱拐有主的龙，也没有存心利用龙发动战争。

不过开膛手显然也没打算追究后辈的失言，他让他端着仰望星空，带他来到餐厅。龙的小客厅处处都装设珍宝，奢华无比，龙的餐厅却富有来自普通家庭的温馨气氛。目之所及，每一处摆设都像是手工制作的。不管是黄绿配色的草编餐垫，还是那些歪歪扭扭的木椅子，还有柜子上摆了一排的泥陶小人，有的上色精美，有的却被涂得左一块红，右一块蓝。  
杰克也让他挑选一把椅子，他就只好满脸黑线随手一指。  
“好选择。”开膛手露出一丝说不出什么情绪的笑意，“那是红龙的专座。”  
这时他自己走近了也看得清楚，每一把椅子上都刻着名字，艾玛、艾米丽、玛尔塔、海伦娜、特雷西……他选的那把椅子靠窗最近，暖烘烘的大太阳把它晒得热乎乎的，木椅的边角被磨得光滑，在阳光下隐约反光。他努力忽略椅背上的名字，尽量不去想这把椅子是属于一个俊男收藏狂——吃进肚子里那种收藏。  
杰克坐在他对面，英俊温雅，气质矜贵，与爱德华想象中脸藏暴戾目露凶残的狂人恰恰相反。除了像龙说的，一双明亮的眼睛，还有一双非常好看的手。手指修长，骨节分明，中指第一个关节处沾了点颜料，让人不由得想象这样一双手能挥洒出怎样的画卷。指根的银色戒环、手腕处的红宝石袖扣还有他本身过于苍白的肤色彼此衬托，因暖黄的太阳熠熠生辉。他动作随意地倒了杯茶，也显得万分优雅，跟干什么都特别认真因此格外可爱的龙形成鲜明的对比。  
开膛手显然知晓他的来意，十分平静地请他讲讲现在本国官方对那段历史的描述。  
爱德华：……  
他总算知道银龙偶尔格外装逼的仪态是跟谁学的了，但想到这个祖宗神经兮兮地也跟个孩子似的非要他挑椅子……只能说这两位是互相传染。  
可能嫌他沉默的时间有点长，开膛手挑眉问他：“你要糖吗？”  
爱德华条件反射地点了头，还没来得及后悔就听见祖宗说：“没有你的，我们家的糖果都归银龙所有。”  
成吧。爱德华只好再一次硬着头皮编了一个故事——他当然不敢把忽悠龙的那一套拿出来说一遍，也不敢说那个他爹编的三角恋剧情，只好尽量忽略感情线，主要讲王子复仇记。  
“唉，”开膛手悠悠叹了口气，“你们的记载错误很多啊。”  
那肯定的啊，听龙刚才说什么人类的野心啥的就知道您老肯定不这么光明励志。爱德华掏出小本子，洗耳恭听。却只听他曾祖父说：“首先，那是全世界最可爱的龙，有最漂亮的鳞片和角。其次，我不会为了复仇而杀人。”  
“那您是为了……”夺权！  
“为了娱乐。”真是……理直气壮。

那天，当杰克睁开眼睛的时候，视线一片模糊，几乎什么也看不清。他昏迷了很多天，期间一直饿着，以至于刚醒就觉得头脑发昏，差一点就要再次陷入黑暗。  
一个语调奇异的声音在他生理心理都一团浆糊的时候准确地传入他耳中，或者说更像是直接在他脑袋里面响起来的：“啊，你的眼睛真好看！我喜欢你，你能当我的朋友吗？”不但用了他们国家的语言，这个声音至少用四种语言各说了一遍。吵得要命。杰克用脑子过这句话的意思之前先艰难地点了头，于是他就听到那个声音非常欢快地说：“不用把他扔回海里去啦！他同意啦！”然后有什么冰凉的带点腥味的液体灌进他的嘴里，他惊讶地发现自已的身体似乎立刻转好。视线清晰后，他便看到了那个声音的主人，蓝眼睛、白卷毛，洋娃娃一般又精致又漂亮的孩子，和孩子衣摆下探出来的正左摇右晃的尾巴。  
那个孩子见他似乎身体好了，便依偎过来抱住他，皮肤凉凉的滑滑的，有点像什么冷血动物。那孩子跟他说：“我，我也是被送到这里来的祭品，咱们以后能一块玩儿吗？”  
杰克：……  
这谎话也过于明显了，毕竟哪怕不看他那精美的衣着，龙的尾巴也还在动呢。但年幼的杰克清醒地意识到了危机——毫无寸铁的人类与强大凶残的龙族，于是他微微一笑，对龙说：“好啊。”  
这真的是个正确而幸运的选择，因为他刚说完他就听见另一个女声道：“好了好了玛尔塔，别拿枪指着他了，他都同意了，你好歹让约瑟夫玩两天嘛。”  
他这才发现这个岛上的人类不止有他一个，还有七个比他年纪要大一点的女孩儿。当时的他发现了这一点后心里稍微松了口气的，因为看上去这个龙似乎并不滥杀。但很快他就意识到，他的敌人并不来自龙族，而是来自同类。  
龙有什么危险的呢。  
约瑟夫天天都黏在他身边，他做什么，它就也要跟着做。银龙那个祭品的谎言，还不到一周就被它自己戳破了。当时杰克假装自己不会爬树，为了带杰克去掏树上的鸟窝，银龙脑袋一热便化作原型，叼起杰克一蹬地就飞了上去。他们白天在一起或者游山玩水，或者拿珍珠宝石当子弹做游戏。男孩子在一起确实很容易就玩得好了。他洗澡的时候约瑟夫就在旁边用翅膀泼他水花，泼完之后往他怀里蹭要他给它也洗香香。他编草环的时候约瑟夫就在他身边滚草玩，然后等他编完了再变成人形，让他给它戴上。夜里睡觉时两个人更是亲亲密密地窝在一块，杰克把龙的人形搂在怀里，一边和龙一起数星星，一边感受到龙的温度慢慢地升高，直到与他融为一体。  
纵使心怀防备，他也很难不喜欢约瑟夫。在他自己家的时候，杰克不过是最可有可无的存在，但是在龙岛上，他是龙最心爱的朋友。虽然只是一介人类，但他甚至有资格在恼怒的时候向龙发火：或是跟龙对吵，或是干脆不搭理它。后者比前者见效许多。因为人龙对吵的时候往往龙不善言辞，被他屡屡抓到错处，又沉不住气，只能气呼呼用尾巴啪啪拍地。这时候杰克就得来哄哄他的小伙伴。但放置Play的话，往往是龙小心翼翼地靠过来，试图向他低头。龙还是很骄傲的动物，约瑟夫每次道歉的过程都非常黏糊，吞吞吐吐。比起口头表达，它更愿意把自己的珍宝放到杰克面前由他挑选——红碧玺、红珊瑚、粉珍珠、红宝石等珍宝和雪白的贝壳、金红渐变的郁金香、带花纹的鹅卵石、一小片教堂破碎的彩窗玻璃等废物。约瑟夫有非常严格的喜好分级。杰克挑了那片彩色玻璃，小龙面上不动声色，尾巴立刻竖得老高，直到杰克将手放在郁金香上面才心满意足地落到地上，用尾巴尖儿去戳杰克的腿。  
龙真可爱。他喜欢龙。  
但人类就很讨厌了。他这样想着，并且知道恐怕她们也这样想着他。  
有一次他一不小心跟约瑟夫躲猫猫的时候在树上待了很久，正好听见艾米丽与另一个女性谈话的声音。  
“真是麻烦您了。他太喜欢那个人类了。可那个人类总让我感到十分危险。海伦娜说，龙族有种特别的契约，可以完全掌控住龙的骑士，哪怕那个骑士身上有屠龙者的血脉也无所谓。我们都希望您能跟他说一下，要是真的那么喜欢的话，不如签契约吧。”  
“你们能确定他真的没有屠龙者的血脉吗？怎么这么巧呢，这么多年来就这一个男性活着上了岛，按照我以前看的小说，这个人一定有问题，一定会欺负我们的约宝宝。”  
“能确定。薇拉验过他的鲜血，跟龙血没有冲突，不是屠龙者。”  
“那就不吃了，我会跟约瑟夫谈谈的。他还小呢，根本不懂契约这回事。”  
他后来才知道那位女性就是约瑟夫嘴里经常提起的美智子小姐，但当时他浑身都被另一种陌生的情绪所慑。不，那并不陌生。不过愤怒而已。令他感到陌生的却是这份怒火并没有让他有喷发的冲动，明明烧的他心头痛苦无比，却像蛇一样潜伏于他的血脉，游走在他每一条血管里，到达他冰凉的指尖，又从那指尖翻涌回心头，搅得他神魂不安。  
他不理解这份怒意的来源，因为他与那群女孩几乎没什么交集，他只喜欢约瑟夫而已。在这件事上，约瑟夫无辜的像只刚出生的小羊羔，可他的愤怒显然却直接奔着这小羊羔而去了。  
那天晚上，约瑟夫照常趴到他怀里，滚了两滚后，一人一龙便开始了今夜的数星星活动。他揉着约瑟夫的软发，忽然发现距离他被龙捡到已经有五年了，龙的头发长得很慢，从刚见面时垂至下巴的长度，如今也不过才束起了六七英寸的发辫。刚见面的时候，龙像女孩子手里抱着的洋娃娃，如今也终于长成了秀美的少年。  
龙被他摸的舒服，跟本不记得自己数到了哪里。它倒也不在意，高高兴兴地抱住自己的好朋友，享受着朋友亲吻他的脸颊。  
这时龙突然开口：“杰克，你要跟我签契约吗？签了契约的话，你就是龙骑士了哦。”  
他不知道自己当时究竟流露出了怎样可怕的表情才会让这条总喜欢惹他生气的小龙噌一下把脸埋到了他怀里。  
“不签就不签啦，好啦好啦，龙要睡觉啦。”  
“不，你先别睡。”  
一种隐秘的邪恶意味悄然升腾在他抚摸着龙的动作里。杰克压抑着愤怒——他现在完全明白了这种情绪的来源，不过是因为有别的人也想要试图影响他的龙——而且还成功了。他把龙抱起来，放到洞穴深处他们由各种皮毛铺成的软垫上，解开了龙的衣服。龙却只是奇怪地看了他一眼，不但不反抗，还配合他脱自己衣服的行为。直到他的手指一路向下，触碰到了龙的性器。龙惊喘了一声，脸慢慢地染上了绯红。约瑟夫很敏感，被碰了一下便在他手里立了起来。他知道龙从来没有尝过这种滋味，便凑过去叼住了龙的耳垂，轻声问道：“舒服吗？”  
他的手指灵巧地从根部捋到头部，然后略带些恶意地蹭过龙的小孔。  
龙在他怀里轻轻地喘着，本就奇异的声线软得几乎能滴出水来。约瑟夫垂下头蹭着他的胸膛，便露出一大片泛红的后颈。它低低地哼着，求着饶还屈尊降贵的。杰克觉得自己的心理上似乎获得了一种满足，他控制不住地想欺负它，便轻咬住对方的乳头磨蹭、拉扯，同时把那可爱淌水的性器拢到手间爱抚把玩，却又在感到约瑟夫身体一阵颤抖的时候堵住了它的出口。  
“杰克……”龙的眼睛里漫上泪水，潋滟着水光的注视轻而易举地让他的心变得柔软。但他还是要他说出他想听的话，他问他：“舒服吗？”  
这次约瑟夫乖乖地点了点头，甚至还无师自通地亲吻着他的胸膛讨好他。他手一松，便放过了龙。  
约瑟夫发出了一声甜腻的轻吟，获得满足后，像小狗一样在他怀里蹭。  
龙问他这是什么啊。  
他告诉它，这是他们之间的秘密，这是只有杰克才能给他的东西。  
龙于是迟疑地问他，那明天还想要怎么办呢。  
他便咬上了龙的嘴唇，像亲吻玫瑰娇嫩的花瓣一般细细地品尝着约瑟夫的味道。  
只要你想要，我就给你。他对龙说。但我要求你以后只听我的话，明白吗？  
龙没有点头。  
他感觉自己心中仿佛有什么令他自己也会惊惧的魔鬼将要破土而出。  
为什么不同意呢？他问约瑟夫。  
约瑟夫却说，为什么我要听你的啊，明明你是我的东西啊。  
那也行。他平静地说，用以掩饰自己心中诡异的喜悦。但总之你得知道，要想舒服，在今后的生活里，只有你和我。

“所以从那时候开始，我就计划带他离开龙岛，但这件事显然瞒不过岛上另一群把他看得跟眼珠子似的人类。在我们准备离开的前几天，她们找到我，要求和我们一起走。”  
杰克当然并不情愿。在这个岛上，势力的对立不是龙与人，而是人与人。他们都喜欢这条世界上最可爱的龙，也都不喜欢别人居然也想喜欢它。但是艾米丽最终说服了他，她告诉他龙不是坚不可摧的，她告诉他他要是独自回去根本掌控不了一个国家。诚然约瑟夫能把反对者全部人道毁灭，但是这并不能代表他们就能大权独握。更有可能的是引起周围另外四个国家的注意，然后他们会联合起来想尽一切办法把龙杀掉。而她也坦白地对他说了她们对他的看法。她说他就不是个心地善良的好人，他心机深沉，不择手段，无耻之极，接近她们的宝宝就是为了利用龙的力量。她们绝不允许约瑟夫和他走，如果他不同意，那么现在玛尔塔就开信号枪把正在附近海域的美智子叫过来。大不了一口先把他吞了，一了百了。  
“实际上，喜欢和占有难以区分，却又有天壤之别。说来奇怪，虽然我们彼此讨厌，但大约那时候我真的很年轻吧，我居然觉得她们说的很有道理。”  
他喜欢他的龙，那么哪怕龙族再强大，他也总觉得有什么东西会穿透约瑟夫坚硬的鳞片，让他受苦。而且他觉得这些女孩对他的评价也十分中肯。  
他记起他和约瑟夫一道去狩猎。约瑟夫总是干脆利落地了结猎物的生命，但他喜欢划出很多伤口，看猎物慢慢流血，在痛苦里死亡。约瑟夫问他，为什么要这么做呢？龙的杀戮往往只为了食用，不能理解人类恶劣的快乐。而他看着龙纯洁的瞳眸，心里一动，便说是他以为多划口子才能加速死亡，并不知道哪里才能致命。龙歪着头瞅他，然后笑着说明白了。  
真不怪龙的女孩儿们不同意他们在一起，如果说他的灵魂是黑色的，那么他的龙一定是和鳞片一样在阳光下闪闪发光的银。  
“何况我总对他少不了防备。因为他的力量实在太大，而我不知道我会爱他多久，我总是十分担心，将来刺穿他心脏的那个人，是我。”  
爱德华笔一停顿，他想起了另一个传闻。在开膛手靠着龙的力量踏平其他四国成为整个大陆的国王，或者叫大帝之后，曾经暗中下达过一道找寻为国王“排忧解难”之人的奇怪命令。有无数能人异士纷纷入宫觐见，但最终留下来的只有一名姓氏为吉尔曼的祭司。而这位祭司，据说最擅长的魔法在于克制龙族。  
怎么会不想征服它呢？他是龙啊。人类尚且不能相信同类，又怎么会相信龙能够一直爱着、一直顺从。何况那条龙是个孩子一般的性格，又怎么能真正懂的人类所说的爱慕之心。但凡有一天，龙稍微不顺心了一下，它只要打个小小的喷嚏，便能摧毁你的一切。  
“那么吉尔曼……”爱德华小心翼翼地提问。  
“是真的。”开膛手淡淡地道，“我找了一个人，问她怎样才能完全掌控一条龙呢？”

吉尔曼给他的第一个提议，是让他去找屠龙人。她说，唯有死亡才能掌握龙这样强大的生灵。  
开膛手用一个硕大的稀世明珠买下了仅存的屠龙人后裔的去向。  
那个人有一位温柔贤惠的妻子与一对可爱的双胞胎。他兴奋地接待了国王，感谢国王给他扬名立万的机遇。他说，他一定会将他们家族代代相传专门弑龙的黄金匕首刺进银龙的逆鳞。他要赠与这位屈尊降贵真正欣赏他价值的国王前所未有的礼物——他要把龙皮完整的剥下来作国王的靴子，把龙的双眸取出镶嵌在国王的王冠上，把龙的指甲拔下制成国王的利剑。开膛手微笑着听他说完，表示说他必须拿出他是屠龙人血脉的证据。说着，取出一个精巧的玻璃瓶，告诉他这里面是龙的鲜血。  
屠龙人连忙拿出黄金匕首，割破了自己的手指，滴血到小瓶里。银色与红色的血液毫不相融，相互碰撞。小瓶子开始颤动不已，然后随着一声清脆的响声变为碎片。  
“那真是麻烦您了。”开膛手露出了满意的微笑。屠龙人激动地跪下向君王行礼，而在他再次抬头的时候只觉得天旋地转——开膛手将黄金匕首在他喉间划过，那因加持了魔法而锋利到可以直接杀死龙族的武器轻而易举地割下了他的头颅。而国王施施然站起身来，走到内室将屠龙者最后的血脉抹杀干净，然后顺手打开了他妻子的胸膛。  
“您为什么……”  
“我回去先把那柄匕首融了，免得以后再被谁捡到，让那个幸运儿产生一些让我不快的念头。”开膛手淡淡地注视他的曾孙，“至于为什么，那真是一个愚蠢的问题。”  
的确愚蠢，爱德华想，这个男人分明一直爱着他的龙呢，嘴上说着防备，实际上容不得任何人试图对他的龙造成伤害，但显然，哪怕他这么爱他，他也不肯承认，实在是太愚蠢了。

愚蠢的开膛手陛下回去之后又找了吉尔曼，让她继续想办法。爱德华估计那个祭司恐怕是满肚子脏话，给指了一条路，很好，把路拆了，而且为了防止别人也走这条路，连地面也要统统砸碎。  
但好脾气的吉尔曼给了杰克第二个提议。签一个不平等契约。契约永远能束缚龙这样高傲的生灵。她告诉杰克，他的龙作为龙来说年纪很小，大约还不知道契约与契约的区别。只要您哄得他签订不平等契约，从此以后，他的灵魂便只由您掌舵。  
杰克用每年的税收的百分之五换得了契约。然后，立刻返回皇宫去找约瑟夫。  
虽然这几年事务繁多，杰克和约瑟夫无法像以前那样时时刻刻黏在一起，但夜里他们依然相拥入眠。为了让龙开心，杰克在自己的宫殿里堆满了亮晶晶的小石头。因此龙除了每天早晨、下午在外面飞一圈以外，一般只在宫殿附近活动。  
当时正值黄昏，温暖柔软的色调铺洒在皇宫的每一处角落。杰克知道他的龙很喜欢这个时刻，因为黄昏的颜色总能让他想起甜甜的蜂蜜。龙爱吃甜，他们从前在岛上的时候常常一块去招惹蜜蜂，但龙跑得快，哪怕人形的时候也像只鸟儿一般在林间枝头轻盈的起落，因此他们大多数倒也没什么问题。只偶尔被蛰肿了，龙就开始抽抽搭搭地哭，不是为了疼，而是这天下第一漂亮的小龙觉得自己长得不好看了，格外伤心。他大多数是不肯哄他的，非要往龙的伤心处使劲踩两脚，让他哭得更凶才高兴。  
思及从前，开膛手不由得微笑。他这一生快乐的时刻不多，但凡有喜悦，全是与约瑟夫在一起的。就在这时，他听见了熟悉的、软而甜的呻吟。  
那只是个宫女，而且他们没有做爱，她只对他用了手。他这么对自己说，却觉得一点用也没有。他这个时候才真的感觉自己简直愚蠢透顶。那么漂亮的人，又温柔又天真，谁不喜欢呢？而他居然觉得他把约瑟夫放在他的宫殿里就没有人敢来染指国王的所有物了。  
他站在那里不知呆立了多久，里面的人一出来便看到了他。宫女连忙低头向他行礼，约瑟夫却像什么事情都没发生一样笑眯眯地扑到他怀里要抱抱。一人一龙表情都正常无比，显然他们都不认为这有什么罪恶，见到他有惊讶有羞涩却唯独没有半点心虚。  
显然除了杰克以外，没有谁同样觉得约瑟夫属于他。  
“玩得开心吗？”他扣着龙的手拉他回卧室，把他抵在门上问他。一路上龙也挣扎了两下，但可能是觉得没必要，也可能是龙真的十分信任他，以至于竟乖乖跟着他进来了。  
约瑟夫似乎并不能理解他语气里的阴沉。他看得出来，但他不懂。因此龙犹豫了一下，还是诚实地点了点头。  
开膛手低低地笑出声来，问龙：“那我让你更开心一点好不好？”  
龙仿佛才察觉到危险。约瑟夫打了一个激灵，问他为什么生气。  
他盛怒下竟觉得有趣，他的小宝贝龙居然还发现得了他生气呢。他一边慢条斯理地扯开自己的衣服，一边让龙自己想。  
龙果断地说，你就是因为看见别人让我舒服了才生气的，对不对。  
当然对。  
龙立刻炸毛：“你有什么可生气！我才应该生气！明明你以前对我说过的，只有你才能让我舒服，可你居然骗我，明明任何人都能让我舒服！”说到最后，几乎有一点小委屈。  
又过去了五年，龙已经长成青年的样子。但生气时的反应却还是跟以前一样。大约是为了表达他十分愤怒，约瑟夫全身化为龙形，扑到他和杰克的床上开始啪啪用尾巴打床。翅膀把脑袋遮住，一副懒得理你的样子。  
开膛手面无表情地走过去，盯着那只人形娇小，龙形也不太大的银色生物，然后把手放在他的翅膀上细细摩挲。龙立马僵在原地，蹭的一下变为人形，光裸着身体缩在方才被他弄乱的一大团被子上，试图掩盖住勃起的性器。  
杰克顺势将他摁在床上，吻上了他的嘴唇。他很少这样激烈而强势地对待他，但这个吻不管是吮吸还是舔舐，都带着一股赤裸裸的侵犯意味。龙被他吻得迷迷糊糊的，红着脸搂住他的脖子说，还要。  
闻言，他淡漠地翘了翘嘴角，一手捏着龙的下巴再次吻了上去，一手则沾了些早就准备在床头的膏状物，摸进了龙的后穴，却出乎意料的温暖湿润。  
这不是处子的反应。杰克为了这一刻准备了许多知识，当然知道男孩的第一次是什么样子。  
他不知道自己该是什么心情，既然已经湿了，那他也不必过于温柔。他直接大力挺入，插进了龙的秘处。约瑟夫疼得咬了他的肩膀，带着哭腔叫他轻一点。他自己也真的觉得不可思议，明明怒到几乎要恨他，可只要他的龙喊疼，他就硬不起心来真的下手惩罚他。只稍微温柔了一点而已，龙的呻吟便从委屈转为甘甜。他并不会什么技巧，只会横冲直撞，因为这是他的第一次，但龙依然十分受用。紧窒的甬道谄媚地吸吮他的阴茎，又在他撤离的时候不舍的挽留，熟稔而自然。  
杰克感到了身体的快乐，可他的心，却痛苦不堪。  
“这种事情，你也跟别人做过吗。”这个疑问句说到最后语气平平。  
没有任何意义，他知道不论是哪个答案，他都无法对他再做些什么了。他早已输了，在他把那张写着契约流程的纸条撕毁之前，在他把对龙最后一丝威胁铲除之前，甚至在他第一次教给龙什么是欲望之前，他便已经将一切输的干干净净。他早该面对现实，而现实就是约瑟夫早已将他驯服。  
他爱着龙。而且不在乎龙是否懂得，也不在乎龙能否回应。  
“什么啊？交配吗？”约瑟夫不知道为什么杰克不肯继续亲他了，便只好自己凑上来搂上杰克的脖颈。  
“没有哦。”龙说。“我只愿意给杰克生蛋。虽然公龙生蛋很疼的，但我愿意为杰克做任何事。”  
不管是属于人类恶劣性格的多疑，还是属于他本身罪恶的欲念都被这句话一击必杀。  
约瑟夫像他们小时候一样将头埋进他怀里，坦荡荡又有些不好意思地问：“你不继续了吗？”

“您不继续了吗？”爱德华听得如痴如醉，这可比什么戏本子都好看一万倍啊。  
曾祖父盯了他一眼，他立刻满脸乖巧。  
“后来我又去找了一次祭司，告诉她我既不想束缚他的肉体，也不想掌控他的灵魂，但我希望他能永远在我身边。他能像我爱着他一样爱着我。”  
吉尔曼告诉开膛手，只有爱情才能使龙这样自由的生灵心甘情愿地选择停留。她对他说，她的名字叫菲欧娜，是龙的朋友，只是杰克来到岛上的时候她刚好在外面随另一位龙族学习魔法。后来艾米丽她们给她寄信，让她这几年先别回来，算是留一招暗棋。  
“请您不要怀疑他的爱。”菲欧娜对杰克说，“他只是不理解人类的行为模式而已。对龙而言，肯为了您放弃自己的岛屿和所有的珍宝已经是对直白的示爱了。他还小呢，再多的他也不懂了，您只要愿意一直陪着他，便能得到您所渴望的，不论是他的身体还是心灵。”  
约瑟夫所有的小姐姐里他就看这个菲欧娜顺眼，开膛手非常和善地对祭司说：“请您放心，我不会离开他的，我可是他最心爱的所有物呢。”

“然后我与龙签订了契约，平等的，最初的那种，这种可以让龙与龙骑士血脉相连，从此分担一切。契约签订了两次，除了龙族的，还有人类社会比较传统的那个。”  
“哪个，哦，我明白了。”  
结婚戒指的反光刺的爱德华眼睛生疼，开膛手显然是故意的。  
“好了，你已经听完了所有的故事，趁着天还没黑现在可以立马走人了。”曾祖父瞬间送客，“你今天吃掉了约瑟夫储存了一个月的糖果，趁我心情好最好快滚，顺便把我的派带回去让小亨利尝尝。我的龙绝是不会碰它一下的。”  
没问题，回去之后他父亲要是胆敢不吃，他一定再次跑回来告状，而且搞不好还能和漂亮的曾祖母多相处一会呢嘻嘻嘻……  
“至于你，以后有了儿子不许派他过来，我们并不欢迎。”杰克慈和微笑。  
那是不可能的。多么有趣的故事啊，等他有了儿子他不但要把孩子坑过来，还要提前告诉他曾祖父是世界上最善良的人，你一见他就亲你的曾祖母就好啦。  
爱德华一想到未来的情景便浑身舒爽。他坐上马车，回想起这段恋爱故事时依旧觉得神奇不已。  
“仔细想想不就是两个笨蛋相互驯服的故事吗。”他不由得感慨，“其他人的爱情难道也这么费劲吗？爱情啊，爱情，真是令人头痛，还是不要恋爱好了啊。”

作者有话要说：  
写完后发现有一个特质遗传了四代诶，那就是戏精～


End file.
